


Eskel - NSFW Alphabet

by invinciblegirl



Series: The Witcher - NSFW Alphabet [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, NSFW Alphabet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invinciblegirl/pseuds/invinciblegirl
Summary: NSFW alphabet for my darling Eskel <3
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Series: The Witcher - NSFW Alphabet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959829
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Eskel - NSFW Alphabet

**A - Aftercare (what are they like after sex) **

Eskel is incredibly attentive with aftercare, always making sure you're alright and that he wasn't too rough with you. He'll make sure you're comfortable and, although he was nervous about it the first time, he adores cuddling with you afterwards, especially if he can be the big spoon and keep his arms around your waist.

** B - Body part (fav body part of themselves/their partner) **

He honestly struggles to pick a physical attribute of himself that he actually likes, but he'd most likely pick his arms (probably just because of how much you love them).

His favourite part of you, without a doubt, is your smile. He thinks it lights up the room and is still in awe of someone who will smile so genuinely at him.

** C - Cum (anything to do with cum :P) **

Eskel's favourite place to cum is inside you. Something about the intimacy of it makes him feel at ease.

** D - Dirty secret (self-explanatory) **

Despite how much he pretends to be annoyed, he actually loves when you tease him. Knowing you aren't afraid to take control sometimes is sooooooo sexy to him.

** E - Experience (how experienced are they?)**

He's had a fair bit of experience, though perhaps not quite as much as his brothers since he's more cautious going to brothels.

** F - Favourite position (goes without saying) **

Definitely cowgirl. Eskel loves when you take control but also loves the intimacy of being able to look at your face while you go at it, so this position is perfect.

** G - Goofy (are they goofy or serious in the moment?) **

Generally he's pretty serious in the moment, but if something comes up that makes you laugh, he can't help but follow.

** H - Hair (opinions on grooming etc.) **

He really doesn't have an opinion on it. It's there, but he doesn't feel the need to do anything about it, for either of you. Grooming isn't a big issue.

** I - Intimacy (how intimate are they during sex?)**

Very intimate. He loves you so much and makes it his mission to show you that every time you have sex. Every moment conveys his emotion for you.

** J - Jack off (masturbation ;) ) **

He doesn't tend to do it much, preferring to wait until you're around to relieve himself of that urge, but if the need arises then he will do occasionally.

** K - Kinks (again, pretty self-explanatory) **

Eskel isn't particularly kinky, preferring to stick to more tame stuff in the bedroom, but he absolutely has a praise kink. Hearing your soft words makes him melt.

** L - Location (favourite place to do the deed) **

Again, he's pretty vanilla so he usually keeps it to the bedroom. He's willing to take any suggestions you have though... ;)

** M - Motivation (what gets them going?) **

Seeing you be passionate about something is such a turn on for him. Whether it's seeing you engrossed in a book or listening to you ramble about a certain topic, he loves seeing you with that fire.

** N - No (something they'd never do) **

He's willing to try most stuff out, but the one thing he flat out refuses to do is hurt you. He's experienced enough pain in his life and would never want to harm you, no matter how much you ask.

** O - Oral (preference in giving, receiving etc.)**

Definite giver. He would spend forever worshipping you if he could, and adores drawing out those beautiful moans from you. He won't say no to receiving, by all means, but the gentle words of praise while he eats you out give him more than enough pleasure.

** P - Pace (are they fast, slow, quick, rough..?) **

Eskel usually keeps it slow and gentle if he's the one controlling the pace. _But_ , if you roll on top and take the reins, he's only too happy to let you decide the pace.

** Q - Quickie (opinion on quickies) **

He's not a big fan of them, preferring to take his time and make it special for you.

** R - Risk (how open are they to risk?)**

There are some risks he's more willing to take, although he won't do anything that could potentially endanger you, physically or emotionally.

** S - Stamina (how long can they go for?) **

He can go for as long as you want him to (thank Melitele for Witcher stamina).

** T - Toy (opinion on using toys etc.) **

Eskel always prefers to pleasure you himself, but likes the idea of watching you use toys on yourself.

** U - Unfair (how much do they like to tease?) **

He doesn't tease you very much - he would much rather just make you cum as much as possible - but enjoys when you tease him.

** V - Volume (are they loud or quiet?) **

He's generally pretty quiet, choosing to listen to your voice instead of his own.

** W - Wild card (random headcanon) **

Eskel actually gets surprisingly possessive of you when you're out together. If someone flirts with you at any point during the night, you'll definitely have to make it up to him later if he hasn't carried you off upstairs by then.. ;)

** X - X-ray (what's going on... down there?) **

Sometimes he borders on being slightly too big, but you can't bring yourself to care when you're screaming his name.

** Y - Yearning (how high is their sex drive?) **

It's pretty average, but it can increase sometimes with some of the witchery potions he takes before a hunt.

** Z - Zzzzz... (how quickly do they fall asleep after?) **

He'll always wait to go to sleep until after you have, making sure that everything is safe before he can rest.


End file.
